The Art of Losing
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: 6. Schuljahr. Es ist Dracos letzter Tag in Hogwarts, denn heute ist der Tag, an dem sich alles entscheidet.....gibt es jemanden, der versucht ihm zu helfen oder steht er alleine vor der schwierigsten Aufgabe seines Lebens?


Langsam streckte er seine linke Hand aus und fuhr mit einem Finger über die beschlagene Fensterscheibe

Langsam streckte er seine linke Hand aus und fuhr mit einem Finger über die beschlagene Fensterscheibe. Der bewölkte Himmel draußen war nicht real, da der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum unter dem See lag, und doch spiegelte er seine Stimmung nahezu perfekt wieder. Trüb. Grau. Leer. Leblos.

Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so empfunden. Dieses Gefühl kam ihm fast schon beängstigend fremd vor, als würde er alles nur durch einen Schleier sehen. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass jetzt alles nur noch besser werden konnte, dass er nie wieder so fühlen müsste. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht, wie so viele andere das vor ihm getan hatten. Er war bei weitem nicht der Einzige, der diese Leere spürte, und trotzdem kam es ihm so vor, als ob er ganz alleine auf der Welt wäre mit niemandem, der ihm Halt gab.

Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, offenbar standen einige Schüler vor seiner Zimmertür und unterhielten sich. Er meinte, Theos tiefes Brummen zu erkennen, doch eigentlich war es ihm egal. Es war einfach nicht wichtig. Ein kleines Stück in dem riesigen Puzzle, das sich Welt nannte. Seine Welt. Ihre Welt. Die Welt, die vor dem Zusammenbruch stand.

Und er half dabei, sie zu zerstören.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug er seine Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe. Den leichten Schmerz spürte er kaum. Hatte er verlernt zu fühlen? Diese Frage durchzuckte seine Gedanken. Beantworten konnte er sie nicht. Obwohl….womöglich könnte er dies schon, doch die Kraft dazu fehlte ihm.

Wenn man sich etwas eingestand, das man schon lange befürchtete, machte das alles nur noch schwerer zu ertragen. Und es wurde dadurch so verdammt real. Wenn er bestätigte, dass er innerlich tot war, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Das wusste er, und es machte ihm Angst, wie so vieles in letzter Zeit.

Mit einer trägen Kopfbewegung wandte er sich der Uhr zu, die über seinem Bett hing. In 10 Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen. Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich krank zu melden, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er würde ja doch nur hier sitzen und Gedanken denken, die nicht gut für ihn waren. Ein bisschen Ablenkung war sicher besser.

Also warf er sich kurz vor dem Läuten seine Schultasche über die Schulter und drückte seine Zimmertür auf. Einen Moment lang verweilte er auf der Türschwelle und blickte den langen Gang hinab. Er war komplett leer. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Türe und ging entschlossen nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er diesen betrat wurde ihm etwas klar. Es gab doch jemanden, der ihm Halt gab. Und dieser jemand stand beim Kamin und lächelte, als er Draco erblickte.

„Können wir?", fragte Blaise mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die ihn so sehr faszinierte.

„Klar," gab Draco zurück, umklammerte den Riemen seiner Schultasche so fest, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß färbten, und folgte seinem besten Freund hinaus. Es war nur ein kurzer Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, und dafür war Draco dankbar. So musste er nur wenigen Menschen über den Weg laufen, die nicht ahnten, was auf sie zukam.

Die Schüler aus Hogwarts so unbeschwert durch die Gänge laufen zu sehen versetzte Draco jedes Mal einen für ihn ungewöhnlichen Stich. Wenn sie alle Bescheid wüssten, hätten sie vielleicht Zeit, sich zu retten.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Mit diesen Worten riss Blaise den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken und blickte ihn fragend an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sie vor dem Klassenzimmer standen.

„Sicher, es ist alles okay." Sobald diese Lüge seinem Mund entwichen war wusste er, dass Blaise das Wichtigste in seinem erbärmlichen Leben war. Er konnte ihm die Wahrheit einfach nicht sagen. Denn wenn er dies täte, würde sein bester Freund ihn nie wieder so ansehen, wie er es gerade tat. In seinem Blick lag Freundlichkeit, Zuneigung und, was am Wichtigsten war: Vertrauen.

Blaise runzelte einen Augenblick lang die Stirn, doch als sie in der letzten Reihe Platz genommen hatten, war sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder vollkommen neutral und glatt.

Da sie nun schon in der 6. Klasse waren, hatte sich die Zahl der Schüler, die den Zaubertrankunterricht besuchten, deutlich verringert. Draco ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, von Ernie McMillan zu Zacharias Smith bis hin zu Hermine Granger. Sie alle waren ihm seine gesamte Schulzeit hindurch herzlich egal gewesen, doch jetzt ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er über sie nachdachte. Welches Leben führten sie? Waren sie glücklich? Fühlten sie, was er fühlte?

Die letzte Frage beantwortete er sofort mit Nein. Vermutlich fühlte niemand in Hogwarts das, was er empfand. Die Leere in seinem Inneren hatte er vielleicht mit einigen vereinzelten Schülern gemein, doch mit den anderen Gefühlen, die ihn aufwühlten, stand er wahrscheinlich alleine da. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand je in seiner Situation gewesen war. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie die Güte besitzen mit ihrem Trank zu beginnen?"

Die laute Stimme von Horace Slughorn riss ihn aus seiner Traumwelt, er schüttelte heftig den Kopf um sich wieder in die Realität zu befördern und antwortete:" Natürlich, Sir."

Langsam erhob er sich und ging hinüber zu dem Schrank, in dem die Trankzutaten aufbewahrt wurden. Blaise' bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken ignorierte er.

„Kommst du mit zum Mittagessen?", fragte Pansy lächelnd und ging hinüber zum Portraitloch, wo Blaise bereits stand und wartete.

Draco nickte nur kaum merklich und folgte seinen beiden Freunden hinauf in die Große Halle. Dort herrschte Hochbetrieb. Alle Haustische waren fast vollständig besetzt und der Lärmpegel war kaum auszuhalten. Der Blonde unterdrückte den Drang, sich die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen und laut zu schreien. Hören würde ihn sowieso keiner.

Als er sich neben Blaise am Slytherintisch niederließ, warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. 13.04 Uhr. Noch acht Stunden. Acht kurze, bedeutungslose Stunden. Sein Blick glitt durch die Halle und er fragte sich, wie viele der Schüler morgen auch noch hier sitzen würden. Drei Viertel? Die Hälfte? Oder noch weniger?

Wenn das Glück auf ihrer Seite war, würde heute Nacht nur einer sterben. Doch Draco hatte den Glauben an Glück schon lange aufgegeben. Rechne mit dem Schlimmsten und du wirst nicht enttäuscht. Das war sein Motto.

„Draco verdammt, wirst du mir endlich mal sagen was mit dir los ist?", fragte Blaise mit einem Hauch von Zorn in der Stimme und ließ seine Gabel mit einem unangenehmen Klappern auf seinen Teller fallen.

Träge wandte der Blonde den Kopf, um dem Blick seines besten Freundes begegnen zu können. In dem Moment, als ihre Augen aufeinander trafen, veränderte sich Blaise' Gesichtsausdruck dramatisch. Die Besorgnis in seinem Blick wurde durch Schock ersetzt. Draco überraschte dies nicht. Er wusste, dass er in letzter Zeit furchtbar aussah. Krank. Müde. Erschöpft. Hoffnungslos.

Eine lange Stille kam auf, in der die beiden Freunde sich nur wortlos anstarrten. Blaise versuchte, Draco mit seinem Blick dazu zu ermutigen, den Mund auf zu machen. Doch er erreichte genau das Gegenteil.

Unweigerlich spürte Draco, wie sein Hals sich krampfhaft zusammenzog während immer mehr Zeit verstrich. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, sprang auf und stürmte aus der Halle.

Den verzweifelten Ruf seines Namens hörte er nicht mehr.

Er hatte es gerade rechtzeitig geschafft zu entkommen. Kaum war er in der Eingangshalle in einen Gang eingebogen, kamen die Tränen. Schnell huschte er in einen Besenschrank und verschloss die Türe. Niemand sollte sehen, wie tief Draco Malfoy gesunken war. Er wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Für jede einzelne Träne, die aus seinen Augen trat. Für jeden Schluchzer, der seinen Lippen entwich. Für jedes Schaudern seines Körpers. Für jedes Aufflammen von Mitleid für die Schüler Hogwarts'. Er durfte kein Mitleid haben. Dazu war es zu spät. Er war zu weit gegangen, um noch einmal umzukehren.

Vier Stunden. Die Zeit lief erbarmungslos weiter.

Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – aus dem Fenster. Der Zauber, der auf dem Gemeinschaftsraum lag, gaukelte ihm vor, den schwarzen See, grüne Wiesen und Hagrids Hütte sehen zu können. Am Himmel zogen einige Eulen ihre Kreise. Vermutlich warteten sie auf die Dunkelheit, damit sie jagen gehen konnten. Sie freuten sich auf genau den Zeitpunkt, vor dem Draco solch große Angst hatte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Wie ironisch das Leben manchmal war.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Langsam drehte er sich um und schaute in Blaise' rehbraune Augen. Fragend blickte er zu seinem besten Freund auf und wartete darauf, dass er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht erzählen willst, was los ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es etwas Schlimmes sein muss. Das seh ich dir an. Ich werde nicht weiter nachfragen, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt enttäuscht darüber bin, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich bei dir bleibe, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Du brauchst nur rufen und ich bin da. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt."

Draco sah die Verletztheit und Enttäuschung in Blaise' Augen, bevor dieser sich umwandte und in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer ging.

Am liebsten hätte er ihm etwas nachgerufen. Dass er ihm doch vertraute. Dass es nie einen Menschen gab, der ihm wichtiger war. Dass er ihn mehr liebte als sein Leben. Doch er blieb komplett stumm und sah zu, wie sein bester Freund verschwand.

Abermals spürte er den Kloß in seinem Hals, schluckte ihn jedoch erfolgreich hinunter. Im Besenschrank zu heulen war eine Sache, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum? Niemals.

Eine Stunde. Eine mickrige, schnell verrinnende Stunde.

Draco saß am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees und warf kleine Steinchen ins Wasser. Er wollte nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und den belanglosen Unterhaltungen seiner Mitschüler lauschen. Der Gedanke daran, jetzt unbeschwert vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und mit Blaise und Theo herumzualbern, kam ihm so irreal vor. Als würde er über das Leben eines anderen Menschen nachdenken. In seiner jetzigen Situation konnte er es kaum glauben, dass er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit einfach nur ein normaler Teenager gewesen war, dessen Probleme in Anbetracht der heutigen Umstände unglaublich banal wirkten.

Was würde er nur dafür geben, wieder dieser Teenager sein zu dürfen? Dieser Teenager, dessen größte Sorge es gewesen war, ein T in Zaubereigeschichte zu bekommen. Beinahe hätte Draco bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er davor tatsächlich einmal Angst gehabt hatte, humorlos aufgelacht.

Plötzlich erschienen Gesichter vor seinem inneren Auge. Colin Creevey, der verrückte Gryffindor mit seiner Kamera. Cho Chang, die unnahbare Schönheit aus Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott, das unscheinbare Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das er nie eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

Wären sie es vielleicht Wert gewesen, dass er sich mit ihnen beschäftigte? Was verbarg sich hinter ihrer äußeren Erscheinung? Waren sie vielleicht interessante Menschen?

Das würde er nie erfahren.

Die Diashow in seinem Kopf ging weiter. Ron Weasley. Hermine Granger. Harry Potter. Seine drei Erzfeinde, die er immer bis aufs Blut gehasst hatte.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Potter sein Freundschaftsangebot nicht ausgeschlagen hätte? Wie würde sein Leben jetzt aussehen? Hätte dieses kleine Detail ihn vor seinem Schicksal bewahrt?

Auch auf diese Fragen würde er nie eine Antwort erhalten.

Schließlich stoppte sein Kopfkino. Bei dem Bild seiner Mutter, so schön und elegant wie eh und je.

Was sie wohl gerade machte? Ob sie an ihn dachte? Ihm Glück wünschte? Für ihn betete? Hoffte, dass er nicht versagte?

Denn wenn er es tat, war sie so gut wie tot. Der Dunkle Lord hatte das nur allzu deutlich klar gemacht. Das Leben seiner Mutter lag in seinen Händen. In Händen, die begannen zu zittern und schließlich sein bleiches Gesicht vor der Welt verbargen.

Ein leises Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Mutter.", flüsterte er in die kühle Abendluft hinaus.

Dann stand er auf.

Rote Funken sprühten um ihn herum, während er um sein Leben rannte. Panisch fixierte er einen Punkt auf Snapes Umhang, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er war der einzige Mensch, der ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte.

Keuchend stieß er das dunkle Schlossportal auf und stolperte hinaus in die Kälte der Nacht. Hinter sich hörte er Potter schreien. Es war nicht sein Name, den er rief. Er wollte Snape erwischen. Draco war ihm egal.

Doch plötzlich vernahm er ganz klar seinen eigenen Namen. Aber es war nicht Potter, dem diese Stimme gehörte. Die Stimme, die ihn rief, hätte er unter tausend anderen wieder erkannt. Entgegen jeder Logik blieb er mitten auf der Wiese stehen und wandte sich um.

Und er hatte Recht behalten. Blaise Zabini kam auf ihn zugestürmt, immer wieder seinen Namen brüllend. Er sollte eigentlich fliehen und mit Snape gemeinsam apparieren, doch seine Füße waren schwer wie Blei. Er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren.

Als Blaise vor ihm zum Stehen kam starrten sie sich eine Weile nur an. Draco spürte den raschen Atem seines besten Freundes an seiner Wange. Er blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen und suchte nach einer Antwort auf die Frage, warum er ihm gefolgt war. Und plötzlich überschwemmte ihn eine unglaubliche Welle der Emotion. In Blaise' Augen standen Tränen. Doch bevor er die glitzernden Kristalle, die in den Seelenspiegeln funkelten, zählen konnte, wurde er in eine Umarmung gezogen. Es war keine gewöhnliche Umarmung zwischen Freunden. Sie hatte so etwas Endgültiges an sich. Sie fühlte sich an wie ein Abschied. Und Draco wusste, dass es auch einer war. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren.

Nur die Sterne erhellten die Gesichter der beiden Freunde, die schließlich wieder voneinander abließen. Draco versuchte, Blaise durch seinen Blick alles zu sagen, was er nicht aussprechen konnte, in der Hoffnung, er würde es verstehen. Doch unerwarteterweise begann Blaise plötzlich zu reden.

„Ich hatte es schon befürchtet. Zumindest so etwas in der Art."

Draco nickte nur stumm, seine Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt. Blaise' Aussage war vollkommen wertfrei. Keinerlei Vorwurf oder Wut lag in seiner Stimme. Nur unendliche Traurigkeit.

„Warum bist du hier?", krächzte Draco schließlich leise und streckte seine Hand aus, um die seines Freundes zu ergreifen.

„Musst du das wirklich fragen?" Mehr kam nicht. Blaise blieb still. Doch dieser Satz reichte Draco vollkommen. Sein bester Freund hatte Recht. Er wusste, warum er hier war. Um ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Und diese Tatsache machte es nicht gerade leichter für Draco.

Anscheinend wusste Blaise, dass Draco in Gedanken geantwortet hatte, denn er setzte einfach fort:" Außerdem muss ich noch etwas tun, bevor du gehst."

Draco beobachtete, wie die letzten Schranken seines besten Freundes brachen und er ein ersticktes Schluchzen ausstieß. Silbrige Tränen lösten sich nun endgültig und liefen seine von der Kälte geröteten Wangen hinab.

Wie durch einen Instinkt geleitet verwendete Draco seine freie Hand dazu, einen der salzigen Wassertropfen abzufangen und fortzuwischen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Draco wusste über diese Tatsache bereits Bescheid. Doch er hatte diesen Satz noch nie über Blaise' Lippen kommen hören. In seiner Fantasie hatte er sich oft ausgemalt, wie dieses Szenario aussehen würde. Dabei hatte er immer gelächelt.

Die Realität war so viel grausamer. Diese drei Worte bohrten sich in sein Fleisch wie ein glühend heißes Schwert. Es schmerzte so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er müsse sterben. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass er das auch wollte. Er_ wollte _sterben, wenn sterben bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr in Blaise' Augen schauen musste, die den seinen nun so ähnlich waren. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaise diese Leere auch spürte. Diese Leere, über die er so lange nachgedacht hatte. Nun wusste er die Antwort auf seine Frage. Es gab Menschen, die fühlten wie er. Doch der Preis für diese Antwort war hoch.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Draco, Blaise habe es nicht gehört, doch das leise Schluchzen sagte ihm, dass er das sehr wohl getan hatte.

„Du musst gehen. Die Auroren werden gleich hier sein." Blaise zwang sich dazu, seine Stimme stark klingen zu lassen, doch er versagte kläglich. Sein Satz war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das an Dracos Ohr drang.

Bevor der Blonde irgendetwas erwidern konnte spürte er zwei warme, weiche Lippen, die auf seinen lagen. Der Kuss war nicht zärtlich oder leidenschaftlich. Pure Verzweiflung lag darin, die immer größer wurde, je mehr Zeit verstrich. Und doch hatte Draco nie etwas Schöneres gespürt.

Nach viel zu kurzen Sekunden lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander und blickten sich an.

„Ich werde dich finden, Draco. Oder warten, bis du _mich_ findest."

Auf Blaise' Abschiedssatz hin ertönten Schreie, die vom Schlossportal kamen. Die Auroren waren da. Er musste gehen.

Ein zustimmendes, trauriges Lächeln war das Letzte, was Blaise Zabini von Draco Malfoy sah, bevor dieser sich umdrehte und so schnell er konnte zum Tor lief, das ihn in ein neues Leben führen würde. Ein Leben ohne Blaise.

Er blickte nicht zurück…


End file.
